I wish I could tell you how I truly feel
by Teijokun
Summary: Tajima wants to tell Hanai how he truly feels about him. Will Hanai ever reciprocate his feelings? Hanai x Tajima, and some Abe x Mihashi.
1. Ch 1 Tajima's Chance

Hanai** x Tajima fanfiction. Hanai(Buzz cut guy). Tajima(Guy with black spiky hair).**

**I just love Big Windup! It reminds me how much I loved playing Football. Hanai x Tajima has to be my favorite shipping in the series! I hope you enjoy reading this story!**

**Also, this is a Yaoi (Boy x Boy). So don't like? Don't read. This story will be split into two chapters as well, Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

** I wish I could tell you how I truly feel**

* * *

"Alright boys! That'll be it for today! Hit the lockers!" Momoe had given explicted orders to Nishiura's 9.

Today's the end of the school week, and the team had just finished an intense practicing session out on the fields. Inside the locker rooms, the boys were just finishing up showering, putting on clothing, etc.

"Sigh". Tajima sighed immensely laying heavy eye contact on Azusa Hanai, The captain of their team and right/center fielder.

Tajima always had a thing for Hanai, just him gazing upon his crush shirtless was enough to send him in a dreamscape for hours.  
He'd never talk to anyone about his intense crush over Hanai before except for three members on the team.

Abe, the catcher, Mihashi, the team's pitcher, and Sakeaguchi, second baseman. Sakeaguchi noticed Tajima's mood and proceeded to see what was up with him.

"So, did you tell him yet?" Yuto Sakeaguchi asked.

"Ahh, no not yet." Tajima informed as he put on his T-shirt.

"Why not? What's the worse that could happen?"

"Rejection?!"

"C'mon, don't say that! You and Hanai are great friends and I'm pretty sure he'll understand."

"But, Sake, I'm not even sure if he even likes guys."

"Ohh, I didn't think of that... ehehe, sorry." Sakeaguchi commented rubbing his scalp

Abe and Mihashi couldn't help but overhear their conversation, walking into it.

"So why don't you just spend a night at his house and tell him how you feel?" Abe suggested with arms folded behind

"eh.. I don't know, I can get a little nervous when it's just us two, is that what Mihashi did with you?" Tajima taunted

Mihashi then blushed immensely.

"HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN? I KNOW MIHASHI LIKES ME, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE'RE TOGETHER!" Abe defensed up!

"Y-y-y-yeah Tajima, I-I think Abe, i-is right. You should give it a try! :" Mihashi stuttered.

"Yeah, Abe's right Yui, Try to walk home with him after locker room time and ask him to stay over." Sakeaguchi stated.

"Heh, I guess I could give it a shot! ^_^. Mihashi, you've got a great boyfriend on your hands :P" Tajima teased.

Mihashi: O/O

"THAT'S IT YOU MIDGIT! YOU'RE DEAD!" Abe said with anger.

"Ha! You'll have to catch me first! xD" Yuichiro Tajima stated as he began running around the locker room while Abe chased him.

Reviewing his reflection in his locker mirror, Azusa Hanai couldn't help but notice Abe's and Tajima's weird behavior. "_Woah, I wonder what's up with those two?"_ He thought to himself continuing his business.

* * *

Soon after their locker time had ended, the team parted ways onto home to get ready for the big game tomorrow. Tajima thought about what Abe and Sakeaguchi told him to do in the locker room.

If he wanted to tell Hanai how he really felt about him, he knew he needed to take a chance. Tajima re-routed his way from home to the path where Hanai had been going.

"Huff... HEY! HANAI! WAIT UP!" Tajima yelled from a distance catching up.

"T-Tajima? What's up? Why aren't you heading home?" Hanai asked

"Hah...I ... wanted to ask you... If I could spend the night at your place?" Tajima asked.

"M-my place? We have a game tomorrow! And we have to get up early!"

"I-I- I know, but I just... I wanted to come stay with you for the night."

"Ehhh... I guess, but what about your stuff dude?"

"No need to worry! Got it all right here! ^_^" Tajima hovered his bag.

"O-Ok... sure, let's go then." Hanai said as he and Taji started walking.

"Yeah! Thanks! I, also wanna tell you something later on tonight." Tajima blushed

"About what? Why can't you just tell me now as we walk?" Hanai wondered.

"Hah! you're funny man!" Tajima said patting his shoulder.

"O... k? _Wow, he's acting totally different from how he was in school today, and his face has been turning red a lot lately. Could it be that he's exhausted from the heat? Or today's practice_?" Hanai thought as they both continued to his house.

* * *

As Hanai and Tajima both reached the house, Hanai still couldn't figure out why Tajima wanted to crash at his place, or as to why his face was red the whole time through them walking. He was also slightly worried of the twins possibly annoying them both to death for no exact reason.

"Mom! We're home!" Hanai noted to his mother taking off his cleats at the door.

"Oh Azusa! Welcome home! Oh and hi Tajima!" Mrs. Hanai said holding a kitchen utensil

"Hi Mrs. Hanai!" Tajima greeted with a smile.

"Mom, can Tajima stay for the night?" Hanai asked

"Oh sure, he can stay. Dinner will be ready soon too. Also don't worry about the twins bothering, they're over a friends place" His mom addressed.

"All right! I'm starving!" Tajima shouted, as usual.

After eating dinner, washing the dishes, and cleaning up the messes, The boys went up into Hanai's room to watch some Television, and to also do a bit of studying for school.

"Ahhh, there's nothing to watch!" Tajima complained flickering through channels.

"Taji, keep it down, I have a huge test on Monday and I'm trying to focus" Hanai stated adjusting his glasses.

"Hey let me study with you!" he said proping down on the floor next to Hanai turning off the TV.

"Sure, just read with me." Hanai said flipping the page.

A moment of silencee struck the two as they were reading. Tajima, however, noticed how close he was to Hanai while sitting next to him.  
Noticing his toned/muscled body through his black T-shirt, made him result into a slight blush. Hanai noticed him and was slightly confused by his action.

"Uhh, Tajima? You feeling alright?" He asked feeling his head.

"Uhh, yep! Never felt better! W-Why would you even ask? :P (_Oh crapppp, he notices it!)"_

"You sure? You sound fine, but-"

"Ehehe, dude I'm alright! (_I've got to stop blushing!)"_ *Tajima stops blushing*

"_He's not red anymore, that's a relief. I thought he was falling ill. I need him to bat clean-up at tomorrows game."_ Hanai thought continuing his studying.

...

...

"Hey, Hanai?" Tajima asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you, like someone?"

"W-what!?"

"Well do you Hanai?" *Gets closer*

"I... I don't know Tajima! I'm not sure.."

"You do don't you? Who is it? I'll tell you if you tell me."

"What!?" *Hanai turns red*

"Wanna know? Huh? :D"

"N-Not really Tajima, I don't."

"B-But... he's an amazing person! You should know who he is! He's jus-"

"Woah, woah, woah. He?" Hanai cutted.

"Err, yep :)"

"So that means you're..."

"Gay? Yeah!" Tajima finished.

"Oh..."

"You didn't know Hanai?" Tajima asked.

"No, you never told me till now, or, anyone... else. Btw, who else knows?"

"Ehh, a lot."

"Does the whole team know?"

"Yeah! But, they don't know who it is I have feelings for." Tajima noted.

"I see. But... wait, why keep it from me? Why tell me last?" Hanai questioned.

"Uh... I'm not s-sure. Are you mad at me?"

"No... It's alright."

"Phew, thanks for understanding."

"It's getting late Tajima, I'll grab us cups of water, and then we'll head off to bed."

"Oh, um ok. Take your time Hanai." He said with a saddned expression.

As Hanai walked out of the room, Tajima couldn't help but tear up a little, realizing how much time he wasted before he could tell Hanai how he actually felt about him.

"_Gahh, I'm so stupid! I should have told him. *Sigh*, maybe... it's for the best if I don't. But, I want to. I want to tell him how much I'm in love with him. I have to think of something before this night is over... Hanai... ugh."_ Tajima thought to himself lying on the floor.

* * *

While downstairs pouring water into plastic cups for him and Tajima. Hanai had thought about the events that took place today with Tajima, and as to why he reddened when he'd get close to him.

"_Hmmm, it still doesn't make sense. Why didn't Tajima ever tell me he was gay. It's not like I was gonna shun him or anything. He told everyone else but me. I don't understand. What could he be hiding. There has to be more. Hmmm..."_ Hanai thought as he poured water in Tajima's cup.

"_Wait... Tajima would turned red occasionally through out the day. He wasn't sick, he would've been less hyper than normal. So... I'm guessing he blushed all those time.)_ Hanai thought once again taking the cups out of the kitchen.

"_Wait.. could Tajima... actually have feelings for me? Am I the guy who he was talking about?... No, it can't be, he would've told me anyway. ..W-Why am I blushing to this thought? Do I actually like him? I don't know... Maybe I'm just over-thinking this."_ He thought drawing closer to his room.

Upon opening the door, Hanai walked in to notice Tajima lying securely on the floor day dreaming for some odd reason.

"Here you go Tajima." Hanai said handing him the water.

"Thanks, Hanai." Tajima thanked taking a sip.

Hanai noticed that Tajima was upset about something. He assumed his thesis to be correct, but decided to ignore it to avoid an awkward conversations before they go off to bed. Hanai decided to just leave it as it was.  
...

...

"Listen, Tajima... we should get to bed. We have to-"

*SPLASH!*

Tajima dropped his plastic cup on the floor full of water. He ran up to Hanai. Hugging him tightly also making Hanai drop his cup. Tajima buried his face in Hanai's chest, crying his eyes out. Hanai was shocked as his whole body was flat up against his door, not embracing the hug, just blushing immensely as his heart beated rapidly due to Tajima's pain.

"T-Tajima... W-what? W-why are you..."

"Hanai! I can't take it anymore! I love you! I'm tired of holding it back!" Tajima cried.

"T-Tajima..."

"I need you Hanai, I think about you all the time! I can't help it!"

"I... I... I ne-"

Tajima then thrusts his lips and brings them to Hanai's. Exploring the inside and out, blushing deeply. Hanai tried to slightly pull away but couldn't as Tajima deepend more. After a few more seconds Hanai seemed to not wanna break apart. After 13 more seconds the two split apart and made heavy eye contact with a surprised expression from them both while also red as bright Fire trucks.

"Hanai... I..."

"No... Um.. it's... alright... Tajima."

"W- we should... get... to bed."

"R-Right..."

With those addressed words, The boys changed clothes. Turning off the lights and getting into bed, Tajima decided to sleep on the same end as Hanai. He layed an arm around Hanai attempting to cuddle.

At first, Hanai wanted to pull away, but then he realised how soft Tajima's body was. He then wrapped his arm's around Tajima and proceeded to shutting his eyes, Just as Tajima buried his face upon his chest, once again. The two then fell into a deep slumber holding eachother throughout the night.

* * *

**Gah! Just love these two, they're just perfect together! :D**

**Next chapter will be up soon, also please review! Thanks for** reading~


	2. Ch 2 Unconditional Love

**Last Chapter of this Fanfic. **

**It's a little bit longer than the first, but hey, the longer the better~. ^_^' **

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**I wish I could tell you how I truly feel. Ch. 2**

* * *

*Rinnnnnnnnnnggggggggg* Hanai's alarm clock began to set off.

"Woah! wh-what!" Hanai woke up in a heavenly shock. "Oh... it's just the clock." He stated shifting it off.

Yawning loudly and rubbing his scalp, Hanai remembered that the team had a big game today. As captain, he also ensured to set his alarm at a specific time to make certain he'd not overslept. Restlessly getting out of his bed, Hanai looked around his room only to notice a certain petit clean-up batter wasn't present at the time.

"Huh? He woke up before me? Where'd he go off to?" Hanai wondered exiting his room.

* * *

Proceeding downstairs, The team's captain followed the auroring scent of a breakfast being made into the kitchen. Hanai walked in only to see his mom cooking a breakfast banquet along with the help of Tajima helping in the process.

"Oh, Azusa, Good Morning sweety! ^_^." Mrs. Hanai greeted kissing Hanai's cheek.

"Hi Hanai! :D." Tajima greeted as well.

"Mom, you made all this food?" Hanai asked.

"Oh, of course not. Tajima helped a lot, he's a very great cook. It'll be ready soon dear." She implied.

"Here Hanai, try some of the eggs I made!" Tajima insisted shoving a fork full of scrambled eggs into Hanai's mouth.

"Umm, oh wow, they're delicious." Hanai said with his mouth full.

After eating breakfast, and cleaning up the mess. The two boys propped down on the couch to chill out and watch some television.

"All right boys, I'll be back." Mrs. Hanai stated heading towards the door with her keys.

"Where are you going mom?"

"Off to go pick up the twins for your game today, and then to the store. I'll be back in 2 hours to take you guys to the game. Buh-bye!" She waved shutting the door.

"Hey Hanai! Let's freshen up now and then we can go outside to play catch!" Tajima suggested pulling his arm.

"What? Why now?" Hanai asked.

"Because jackass, we'll get a good warm-up! :D."

"Sorry, but you can go on without me."

"Alright, fine! I'll just go hide your equipment then!" Tajima noted rushing up-stairs

"YOU LITTLE... get back here Tajima!" Hanai pursuited behind.

Following Tajima back into his room, Hanai notices he'd already got his hands on his gear.

"Time to go hide this! :D" Tajima teased waving it around.

"Oh no you don't Taji!" Hanai said snatching it away.

"Hey! Give it back Hanai! D:" Tajima demanded shoving Hanai onto his bed pining him down.

"N-no! Get off me Tajima!" Hanai blushed.

"No! not until you agree to get ready with me!"

"Ok, ok. Fine. I'll go outside with you." Hanai decided.

"Yes! Thanks Hanai! Hurry up, C'mon!" Tajima hasted.

As the boys began to freshen up for their game today, Hanai caught himself reminiscing about what had took place last night. He was still confused as to why Tajima did what he did, and also why Tajima's emotions suddenly had gotten out of character. It seemed to really bother him since he's so used to seeing Tajima in a cheerful mood all the time.

"All right! Let's go outside and get some practicing in!" Tajima rushed towards the door. But before he could step out, he noticed a arm reached out stopping him.

...

...

"Ehh, Hanai? What's up now?" Taji asked.

"It's about last night, Tajima."

"Last... night?"

"What was with you? Why were you acting so different?"

"..."

"I need to know, Tajima."

Releasing his grip from Tajima's arm, Hanai began to lay heavy-strained eye contact on Tajima's eyes, hoping to recieve an answer.

"Listen, Hanai. I don't want anything to come between us." Tajima stated with an arm behind his head.

"What? What is that suppose to mean?"

"I just... I just want us to be friends Hanai."

"Tajima, do you honestly expect me to believe that, especially after what happened last night?"

"Hey c'mon! Since when do you ever worry about me?" Tajima asked.

"Tajima... I-"

"C'mon! let's stop wasting time! We gotta get warmed up in the next hour!" Tajima said as he dashed out the door.

"*_Sigh*... Tajima, don't think for a second that I don't know you're hurting on the inside. I wish you would tell me what's really going on with you._" Hanai thought following Tajima outside.

An hour later, Mrs. Hanai came back to take the boys to their game. Rallied up by Momoe, the team all huddled in to agree that they'd give 110% in today's game.

* * *

Inside the stadium was naturally the usual, home team fans, Hamada's cheering section, The announcer, the High school's band and Jock cheering sections etc. As the announcer enlisted each of the team members the boys began to make their way to the dugout. Sakeaguchi, however, noticed Tajima's mood, and proceeded to stretch over to him.

"Hey, nervous Tajima?" Yuto Sakea asked.

"Heh? Oh! Nah, just thinking." Tajima eased up.

"So, did my advice help? How did it go yesterday? Did you tell him?"

"Y-yeah. But, I ended up, kissing Hanai last night."

"Woah! Really!?"

"Yup."

"How did Hanai take it?"

"Ehh, he's still confused about it. He wanted to talk about it with me some more, but I kinda avoided the conversation." Tajima laughed.

"I see." Sakeaguchi nodded.

"Did I rush things? What do I do now."

"Well, I don't think you rushed it too much, we'll figure out something later. Right now lets focus on the game Tajima." Sakeaguchi suggested patting his back.

"Right! Let's do our best!" He stated with a thumbs up.

9 innings later, primarily on the last ending had tied up the score with 7 to 7. The team was exactly 1 point away from winning.

"Up next, The clean-up hitter, Yuuichirou Tajima!" The announcer stated, as Tajima advanced to the plate.

"TAJIMA! TAJIMA! TAJIMA!" Rooted the pep fans in the bleachers.

"_Alright. Gotta keep my eye on the forker... Here comes the pitch. There it is! ...Loosen my grip and-_"

_*Bing*_

The metallic sounding of the swing from Tajima's batting forced the ball to fly straight forward onward out of the stadium's radius. Resulting in a Home run.

"Yeahhhhh! Wooooo!" Cheered everyone sided on the HOME team as Tajima made his way to home base, winning the game for the team.

"WAY TO GO TAJIMA!" The team flattered rallying around Tajima.

"Awesome job Tajima!" Oki said.

"Way to go man!" Mizutani said.

"Nice batting Tajima!" Sakaeguchi implied.

"Nice work bone head!" Abe said with patronization.

"N-N-Nice work T-Tajima!" Mihashi said rushing over.

"Great work Taji." Hanai stated patting his cap.

"Hehe. Thanks guys!" Tajima blushed with his arm behind his bed.

"Nice work boys! For a celebration why don't you boys get together at Mihashi's?" Momoe suggested with her hands on her hips.

"W-What? B-but." Mihashi stuttered trying to disagree.

"That sounds like a plan." Hanai agreeded.

"B-but... BUT!"

"Dude... Mihashi, chill. It's just a party." Abe noted.

"Yeah Mihashi! It'll be fun!" Tajima said placing an arm around his shoulder.

"Alright, the party will start this evening! I'll have all the food prepared! See you boys later." Momoe addressed leaving into the parking lot.

* * *

Later on in the evening, precisely around 5:30 pm, the party was coming into commencing after the team had won their game today. Residing at the Hanai's residents, here we have Azusa Hanai preparing to step out the door on his way to the party at Mihashi's.

"Ok. Got my keys, the supplies, Paper towels, Forks, Spoons, Plates, Knives. I think I'm good. Alright... time to go." Hanai thought double checking everything.

Before Hanai could reach the door, he heard a peculiar knock from someone he might know. Hanai gently placed his supplies onto the couch only to go up to the door, and opening it. It was none other than Hanai's best friend Tajima, holding a well equipped backpack.

"Hey Hanai!" Tajima greeted with a big smile.

"T-Tajima? W... What the hell are you doing here?" Hanai asked with his twitching eyebrow.

"What does it look like? I'm here to walk to Mihashi's with you!" He stated walking in.

"With me? Why didn't you just... go by yourself?"

"Ehhh, I kinda thought... it would be much more fun if... we went together as friends."

"Uhhh... I-"

"Oh wait! Let me use your bathroom first! Brb!" Tajima said actually saying the acronym, and running upstairs.

As Tajima was busy being occupied, Hanai sat on the couch trying to cope out what was Tajima's reasoning for coming. Ever since the kiss, Hanai knew that both his and Tajima's behavior have been out of wack. Hanai was still trying to figure out what Tajima REALLY wanted out of all of this.

"Ahhh that was freshing! Ready to go Hanai?" Tajima asked walking down the stairs.

"Hmmm..."

"Hey, Hanai!"

"Hmm... Uh... Wh-what?!"

"What's up? Why does it look like you're fixated on something?"

"Oh... um... sorry. Lets just go." *Blushes*

"WAIT!"

"What is it now?" Hanai asked annoyed.

"Can I get a bottle of water from your fridge?" Tajima asked.

"Sure... hurry up."

"Ok!"

"_*sigh*... What's wrong with me? Why am I thinking about him so much. I can't... I can't actually be in LOVE with Tajima. Can I? *sigh*... maybe... I should just go for it now, and see how he reacts._" Hanai thought and devised as Tajima was coming out of the kitchen.

"Woo! That some good water! Alright lets really leave this time Ha-." Tajima said cut off and gripped by Hanai's hand.

...

...

"Uhhh... what is it now Hanai?"

"I wanna know... Tajima."

"W-wanna know what Hanai?"

"About how you feel about me... about us."

"...Hanai... we gotta go. We'll be late." *Try's to walk out but is stopped again*

"No. Stop. We're not leaving until you give me an answer. Don't think for a second that I don't know you're not hurting, stop avoiding this. Just tell me Tajima."

...

...

"Tajima! C'mon!"

"Why... Why should I? Y... You don't know how it feels Hanai." Tajima glances tearing up.

"I... h-how what feels? What are you talking about Tajima?"

"I-I'm talking about, when you love someone... who doesn't fell the same way about you." Tajima explains with a face full of tears.

"Tajima... I."

"And you don't know what it's like being gay at my age! There aren't many at my age who're out right now! It sucks!"

_-Hanai backs away slowly_

"I'm really sorry Hanai... I am. I never wanted to ruin our friendship, so I held it all in, and avoided telling you... I'm really sorry." Tajima cried sitting on the floor.

With Tajima always expressing a solid happy mood, Hanai found it immensely hard to just watch his best friend break down like that. He knew that he was just being selfish with his demands, he knew he needed to fix this; to aid the one he deeply loved.

"I love you."

"...W... What? What Hanai?" Tajima asked again wiping his tears.

"I said that I love you, Tajima." Hanai said once again as he crawled next to Tajima on the floor, softly kissing him on the lips.

Experiencing the moment, Tajima knew it was worth the effort. Having the kiss last for about 9 seconds just ultimately convinced Tajima that what Hanai was saying was truly his words.

"R-really? Ya do Hanai" Tajima quietly asked.

"Yeah, I do. I may not know what it's like being gay, but... I can give it a try. Mostly for you Tajima." Hanai concluded as they both stood up.

"R-really? Thanks Hanai! You won't regret it! One more question. Will you go out with me?" Tajima asked holding his hand.

"Do you even need to ask? Of course Taji." Hanai noted bringing in Tajima for another kiss.

After a tendering 52 seconds of just the Captain, and the clean-up hitter hugging. Tajima glanced over to see that the digital clock showed 5:50 pm on it's screen.

"Oh crap! 10 mins until the party starts!" Tajima noted.

"Oh, right... lets leave now, and fast." Hanai suggested grabbing his supplies.

"Heh, you're on your own Hanai! See ya! Tajima taunted pacing out the door, grabbing his bag and bike, and jolting off.

"Hey! Is this really how you're gonna treat your new boyfriend! Wait up Tajima!" Hanai yelled grabbing his bike following along.

* * *

Making it precisely on time to the party, Tajima and Hanai quickly rushed in to help everyone else set up. After the final preparations were consulted with the party came into fruition. Snacks were dished out, beverages, Mini-games, out-door activities, karaoke, etc. The team seemed to be having a glorified night. Especially in Mihashi's personal pitching practice spot in the backyard.

"Alright, ready Mihashi?" Abe asked

"R-ready Abe." Mihashi nooded with his usual face expression.

"Fast ball, out side curve. Slider, down the middle! Curve ball, upper right corner!" Abe noted with the pitching commands as Mihashi strikes at each point when throwing.

"Woah! Nice pitchin' Mihashi!" Shintaro Nishihiro complimented.

"Yeah! You're amazing Mihashi!" Mizutani also stated.

"Oh! Th-Thanks guys! I- I always try my hardest!" Mihashi nodded.

"Hey Tajima!" Sakeaguchi shouted afar running to him with a cup of lemonade.

"Hmm?... Oh! Hey Sake!" Tajima greeted.

"So why did you and Hanai come to the party at the same time?" Sakeaguchi asked.

"Well, prior to that I stopped over his house around 5- ish so we could go together."

"Ah... but, why were you both almost late?"

"Ehhh, Me and Hanai were talking about us, and we're kinda sorta... a thing now." Tajima vaguely stated.

"Oh wow, really? That's great man! So I guess I was a big help then." Sakeaguchi smiled.

"Yep! Thanks for all your support Sake!" Tajima complimented with a thumbs up.

Standing just a few feet away, Hanai couldn't help but overhearing Tajima and Sakeaguchi's conversation, his curiosity pleaded to where they were conversing.

"What! Sakeaguchi, you knew about this?" Hanai asked him.

"Yeahhhh, Tajima says I give awesome advice. Oh, and congratz Hanai, you two look awesome together!" Sakeaguchi implied.

"Yay! You're right Sake! I'm so glad we're together!" Tajima said hugging his new lover.

"Emr... so what's next now?" Hanai wondered clueless with his hands around Tajima.

"Well... you guys could tell the whole team later that you're together. They already know Tajima, but they might be shocked at their captain." Sakeguchi noted.

"Ehh... doesn't really bother me, we can tell them." Hanai shrugged.

"You sure Hanai? Will you be alright." Tajima asked making heavy eye contact.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't go through with this if I didn't love you." Hanai stated holding his hand.

"Ok... Let's do it together! :D." Tajima cleared running off out into the backyard.

As long as he was witnessing the happiness of his best friend/new found lover, Hanai couldn't care less of what obstacles he needed to face.

* * *

About an hour later after the party was coming to it's near end. After clean up, the team's socializing and conversations came to a stop as Hanai and Tajima walked in with an announcement.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Some of the team members asked.

"Guys. Me and Hanai wanna tell you guys something." Tajima noted leaving suspension.

"Me and Hanai... uh, we're-"

"We're... together now." Hanai cutted and finishing, As he stood aside Yuuichirou Tajima, holding his hand.

"Oh wow! Really?" Oki asked.

"That's great guys!" Suyuma agreed.

"I never would've guessed." Izumi regarded.

Watching the team converse over their message, Hanai and Tajima glared each other with confused expression, but also with happy ones as well. They were both so joyed to know how supportive their team was.

"So... when did this like, all happen? Mizutani asked Hanai.

"Umm, about a few hours ago." Hanai simplistically answered.

"Aha, That's awesome dude, you guys keep at it, we're in full support!" Suyuma said to Hanai.

"Thanks guys, you don't know how happy this makes Tajima." Hanai stated.

"So, you finally went on ahead with it? Abe asked Tajima.

"Yep! Jealous Takaya? :P" Tajima taunted.

"Not really, as long as everyone's happy I couldn't care less." Abe stated with an arm back walking away.

"C-congrats Tajima!" Mihashi said.

"Yeah Yuu, I'm glad everything worked out for the best." Sakeaguchi said.

"Thanks guys! I couldn't have done it without your help!" Tajima said with a big smile.

* * *

After the party was over, the team once forth split to part ways onto home. Tajima wanted to spend more time with his new lover, so he asked Hanai if he could stay for the night again. Back at the house the two lay restlessly in Hanai's bed after going through an exhausting day.

"This day was so awesome! YEAH!" Tajima screamed and shouted jumping on Hanai's bed.

"Tajima! How can you still have so much energy? Stop it!" Hanai annoyingly asked.

"Neh, you're just mad cause' I beat you home!"

"Yeah, I'm sooo sure Tajima." Hanai sarcastically said, flickering through channels. But he wouldn't deny Tajima's words, it was an awesome day. Winning the game, the party, the support, etc. Most importantly being with Tajima is what made it special to him.

"Hey, Hanai..." Tajima asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you, I'm really happy that I get to be with you Hanai."

"Me too, Tajima. And about earlier before the party, I wasn't mad at you, don't worry."

"Y-You weren't?" Tajima asked surprised.

"Nah, I was just... I guess... I just couldn't bare knowing you weren't happy with things at the moment."

"I'm sorry, I promise not to hold it all in without telling you Hanai."

"I'd like that Taji."

"I love you Hanai." Tajima said while hugging him.

"I love you too, Tajima." Hanai said back passionately kissing Tajima on the lips.

Unconditional love was primarily the key factor in all of this, Tajima and Hanai both assumed and knew what their goals were if they ever wanted to be happy with each other.

**Fin~**

* * *

**So awesome ^.^**

**So glad I wrote this, and I thank you all for reading~.**

**Please leave reviews if you want to, and don't for get to favorite or message me if you want to as well.**


End file.
